Because of You
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: Harry comes back from war expecting to see his first love again and to pick up from where he left off but Ginny explains why that can't happen. One shot song fic. CoMpLeTe!


_This is just a short one shot song fic that I came up with while I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Because of You._

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I do not own anything apart from the plot. JK Rowling owns Harry and Ginny and Kelly Clarkson owns the song Because of You._

_**Summary -** Harry comes back from war expecting to see his first love again and to pick up from where he left off but Ginny explains why that can't happen.

* * *

_

Because of You.

A green eyed, black haired, bespectacled young man looked up at the house before him.

He couldn't wait to get inside and see the love of his life again.

It had been so long since he had last seen Ginny Weasley, in fact it had been just over a year since he had left to fight in a war.

Slowly he walked to the front door and knocked on it.

A young brown eyed, red haired woman opened her front door to see Harry Potter stood on her doorstep.

She had expected to never see him again.

She had lived with that expectation for over a year and had been ready for the day when someone told her that her first love was dead.

She had not however gotten herself prepared in case she saw him very much alive and stood on her doorstep.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Harry, you'd best come in," Ginny replied.

_I will not make,_

_The same mistake that you did,_

_I will not let myself,_

_Cause my heart so much misery,_

_I will not break,_

_The way you did, you fell so hard,_

_I've learned the hard way,_

_To never let it get that far,_

Ginny lead Harry to the living room and told him to sit down.

"I'd much rather stand."

"Okay. Erm, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked while she sat down on a sofa.

"I came back to you like I said I would."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?"

Ginny looked at him.

"I wasn't ready for this. I had gotten myself ready for when I would find out that you were missing or dead. Harry I've moved on."

Harry's emerald green eyes looked into Ginny's chocolate brown ones.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You broke my heart. I made a promise to myself that I would never hurt myself in that way again," Ginny replied whilst looking at the floor.

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you I am afraid,_

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Harry, when you left all I did was mope around until I got a letter from Ron. He told me that you were thinking of never returning here. After I read that I made a list of all the things that you made me feel like. I read the list after I had finished making it and found that because of you I had very little trust in anyone. I was afraid of everything."

Harry nodded along not really knowing where this was going.

_I lose my way,_

_And it's not too long before you point it out,_

_I cannot cry,_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes,_

_I'm forced to fake,_

_A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life,_

_My heart can't possibly break,_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with,_

"So I moved on. I tried to forget about you and get on with my life. It was incredibly hard but eventually I did it. I didn't cry over you because I didn't think it was worth the tears. Even now though I live a lie when I smile and laugh because I'm still hurting inside. What I'm trying to say is you can't break my heart anymore no matter how hard you try," Ginny explained.

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you I am afraid,_

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I won't let you anymore and how could it break again when it's not even whole."

"Please Ginny. Just give me one more chance," Harry pleaded.

Ginny didn't reply, all she did was shake her head.

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep,_

_I was so young,_

_You should have known better than to lean on me,_

_You never thought of anyone else,_

_You just saw your pain,_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same damn thing,_

"When we were at Hogwarts you wasted away whilst looking for those Horcruxes and I watched you do it. Then I would let you tell me your troubles when I was too young to even understand. And all that caused me to do was withdraw into myself."

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you,_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything,_

_Because of you,_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in,_

_Because of you,_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty,_

_Because of you I am afraid,_

"All this is leading to this conclusion. Because of you Harry, it's hard to forget anything and that's all I ever seem to be doing. Because of my trust issues I don't know how to let anyone into my life and I don't have relationships anymore. I'm too ashamed because my life is empty and that, Harry, is why I can't be with you. Go find another girl to spend your life with. Someone who deserves you," Ginny told him.

Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Ginny got up and walked out of the room.

Before she shut the door she took one last look at Harry.

"But Harry, you'll always be my first love," she said quietly.

_Because of you,_

"And you'll always be mine too Ginevra Weasley," Harry replied.

Fin.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


End file.
